Trędowata/I/39
Kategoria:Trędowata XXXIX Polowania, zabawy, turnieje konne trwały dziesięć dni. Wielki bal kostiumowy, od dawna będący w programie, zakończył sezon głębowicki. Biała sala balowa w zamku, podtrzymywana przez marmurowe filary, owinięte bluszczem, tonęła w świetle lamp elektrycznych, w blasku kryształowych żyrandoli, w masie kwiatów i zieleni. Sala pomieściła miejscowe towarzystwo i mnóstwo osób przyjezdnych. Kostiumy były kosztowne i oryginalne. Wyróżniała się hrabina Wizembergowa w symbolicznym ubiorze burzy. Fantastyczną, perłowoszafirową materię ciężkiej, powłóczystej sukni ozdabiały pęki z gazy w odcieniach kłębiących się chmur, więc: brudnozłote, ciemnofioletowe, niebieskawe i szarobiałe – wszystkie łączyły się z sobą bardzo harmonijnie. Na stażowych chmurach złociły się ogniste gzygzaki piorunów ze złotych blaszek. Błyskawice udawały wszywane w gazę kawałki materii, usiane drobniutkimi brylantami. Taki sam sznur roziskrzonych, ale z wielkich brylantów, otaczał szyję. Ramiona owijały złote węże z kamieniami. Od krótkich rękawów spływał bujny, roztargany pęk traw, tak lekkich, że od ruchu ramion wiewał nieustannie, jakby szarpany wichrem. Czarne ciężkie włosy hrabina miała rozpuszczone; na głowie piętrzył się ciemny obłok fioletowej gazy. przeszyty złotym piorunem z wielkim brylantem na końcu. Spod obłoku spływały wiotkie, długie, rozwiane trawy. W ręku hrabina miała wachlarz ze złotych blaszek i brylantów oraz złotą laseczkę. zakończoną piorunowym gzygzakiem z brylantów. Laseczka posiadała w osadzie małą pękawkę, która za przyciśnięciem wydawała suchy trzask. Kostium był artystyczny i niezwykły, zastosowany do klasycznej, lecz groźnej piękności hrabiny. Rozwiane trawy, udające do złudzenia miotanie wiatrów, i nagłe błyski brylantów czyniły kostium niesłychanie efektownym. Hrabianka Melania, przebrana za bogatą Izraelitkę, wyglądała również dobrze, w sukni ze złotej lamy. w białym welonie, podtrzymywanym na głowie przez wysoki diadem szyty perłami. Tworzyło to wielce udatną całość z jej wschodnią urodą. Panna Rita przemieniła się w Katarzynę Howard. Lucia we włoską kwiaciarkę. Stefcia była damą czasów dyrektoriatu, w różowej powłóczystej sukni z lekkiej wełny, z jedwabną szarfą i w czarnym kapeluszu z wielkimi strusimi piórami. Włosy miała zaczesane wytwornie: bujna fala loków spływała na jej plecy. Szyję ozdobiła sznurkiem pereł dosyć cennych. W tym stroju, z wachlarzem z czarnych strusich piór, pękami różowych kamelii przy gorsie i we włosach, była poważniejszą niż zwykle, ale tak ładną i dystyngowaną, że więcej biegło oczu męskich za nią niż za wspaniałą Żydówką. Waldemar i większość panów nie mieli kostiumów. Tańce szły z wielkim ożywieniem. Dwie orkiestry zmieniały się z sobą. Bal ten miał już odmienny styl niż podczas wystawy. Składała się na to przepyszna sala, dobór towarzystwa, bogate stroje i duch inny niż na balu publicznym. Ramy magnackiego zamku różniły się od hotelowych. Tu ordynat występował w roli gospodarza zabawy i właściciela. W czasie figury mazurowej do młodego Michorowskiego podbiegł Brochwicz, trzymając pod rękę hrabiankę Melanię i Stefcię. – Elektryczność i ogień au naturel!au naturel (fr.) – w naturze – zawołał. – Wolę ogień. Elektryczności mam dosyć – odparł Waldemar. Brochwicz oddał mu Stefcię. Hrabianka zaśmiała się przykrym, szyderczym śmiechem. – Les extrêmes se touchent!Les extrêmes se touchent! (fr.) – Przeciwności przyciągają się! – rzuciła z ironią. Ordynat tańczył mazura klasycznie, z dystynkcją i junakierią zarazem, Stefcia płynęła: wyglądali niesłychanie. W tańcu spoglądał jej często w oczy. Ona swych nie spuszczała. W zawrotach przygarniał ją silnie, lecz bez zapału. Jego taniec, pomimo zręczności i zuchwałej brawury, układał się jednak trochę posągowo, co nadawało mu wyłączny wyraz. Twarz miał prawie poważną, Stefcia pomimo zorzy w oczach – zamyśloną. Oboje byli szlachetni w ruchach. Wiał od nich urok. Musiano ich podziwiać. – Cette fille a l’air d’une princesse!Cette fille a l’air d’une princesse! (fr.) – Ta panna ma wygląd księżniczki! – zmełła w zębach hrabianka Melania. Brochwicz. dosłyszał. – Tak, pod tą parą napisałbym: l’état c’est moil’état c’est moi (fr.) – państwo to ja – rzekł z zapałem. Hrabianka rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Na boku pod filarem stał pan Maciej. Oczy jego ścigały tańczących z uporem, ale bez przyjemności. Przeciwnie zsunięte brwi starca wyrażały grozę, oczy świeciły ponuro. Widy- wał tańczącego wnuka, lecz jakoś inaczej. Mazur z tą dziewczyną przeistaczał go. On, niewielki zwolennik tańca, teraz wkładał weń całą duszę, patrząc na Stefcię nie widział już nic więcej. Albo ta Stefcia?... Pana Macieja ogarniał niepokój. Jak ona dziś wygląda! Ta różowa dama z czasów dyrektoriatu, z wytwornym wdziękiem podnosząca do ust wachlarz, z uroczą powagą płynie przez salę jak księżniczka. Pan Maciej nie poznaje codziennej Stefci, w skromnych sukniach, wesołej, nieraz rozbawionej jak dziecko albo z tęskną myślą na świeżej twarzy. Co ją dziś czyni poważniejszą?... Zawsze jest zręczna, lekka jak powiew, zawsze delikatna, pełna powabu i uroku. Ale ten majestat, wykwintna dystynkcja, zdobiąca ją dzisiaj, uderza starca. Patrzy na nią. patrzy i przypomina sobie chwile zasnute mgłą odległych lat; przymyka oczy, słucha, jak serce bije mocno z grozy, poruszone wspomnieniami, i nagle z piersi jego wydobywa się jękliwy starczy głos: – Ona... zupełnie ona... Skąd to podobieństwo?... Co to jest?... A po chwili znowu prawie z przerażeniem: – Imię, uroda, wiek, czar – wszystko jak u tamtej... Boże!... Starzec stoi jak przykuty i śledząc różową postać, coraz nowe odkrywa podobieństwa i rani swą zdrętwiałą duszę. – Ten sam charakter, usposobienie... te same ruchy i głos... Czy to ona w odrodzeniu?... Zadrżał na całym ciele. – Czy i przeznaczenie takie same?... Jakieś fatum naszej rodziny... Boże zmiłuj się! Pan Maciej był silnie zdenerwowany, unikał wnuka, nawet jego wzroku. Po skończonym mazurze ogród zimowy, zamkowa oranżeria i palmiarnia, przytykająca do sali balowej, napełniły się strojnymi postaciami pań i panów. Inni przechadzali się po ogromnej, pysznie urządzonej hali, będącej dopełnieniem białej sali. Stad wchodziło się na żelazną rzeźbioną galerię zimowego ogrodu, biegnącą dokoła szklanych ścian z widokiem na całe urządzenie wewnętrzne. W spacerowej hali zwracały uwagę płaskorzeźby sufitu, przedstawiające walki i pochody wojskowe z szeregami jeźdźców na koniach. Cała hala miała ton niebieski i nadzwyczaj cenną wenecką posadzkę mozaikową. Wszędzie bawiono się wesoło. Wachlarze powiewały wolno, gorączkowo i namiętnie. Rozległy się głośne lampki, nieznacznie poumieszczane wśród palm i kwiatów, łagodnymi błyskami pełzały po obnażonych ramionach, kładły w oczy melancholijne cienie. Waldemar usiłował spotkać Stefcię, ale mu ciągle ktoś w drogę wchodził. Sam zresztą miał zbyt wielkie powodzenie. Po długich poszukiwaniach odkrył jej różową suknię za grupą drzew palmowych, usłyszał jej wesoły młody głos i stanął, chcąc się przekonać, z kim rozmawia. Obok niej ujrzał Trestkę, nieco dalej pannę Ritę w towarzystwie miejscowego lekarza z Głębowicz. Trestka miał minę bardzo zajętą, dowodził coś z ożywieniem. Waldemar, zaciekawiony zbliżył się. O czym oni mówią? – Widzi pani – rozprawiał Trestka – ja jestem szczery: zmieniła się pani na awantaż. Nie powiem, żeby pani wypiękniała, gdyż i dawniej nic pani nie brakowało, ale jakaś zmiana jest – i to nasza zasługa. – A to jakim sposobem? – Miała pani rasę, ale trochę tremy, co psuło efekt. Nie mogła się pani zorientować w nowych ramach. – Czyli że teraz zmieniłam się na lepsze? – Ba! i jak jeszcze. W tym stroju jest pani zachwycająca. Wyobrażam sobie Napoleona na moim miejscu. Stefcia parsknęła śmiechem. – Skąd panu znowu Napoleon przyszedł na myśl? Czy z powodu mego kostiumu? Nie przypominam chyba Józefiny Beauharnais. – Strasznie pani cnotliwa, skoro widzi Napoleona tylko przy Józefinie. – Więc może do Marii Ludwiki jestem podobna? – Ach, co znowu! to była glista, nie kobieta. Stefcia zaśmiała się. – Wyborny pan jest! Jakże można robić takie porównanie? – W każdym razie moje jest mniej potworne niż zestawienie pani z Marią Ludwiką. – Ach! mam to uważać za komplement i podziękować? Tego musi się pan wyrzec, bo nie dziękuję nigdy za komplementy. – Ale je pani lubi, co tu gadać! Ode mnie one nic robią wrażenia. Gdyby tak Napoleon... – O! niech już pan nie nudzi tym Napoleonem. Czy on mówił komplementy? – Jemu mówili. – W każdym razie nie kobiety. – Ajej! najwięcej! On miał szaloną wenę, na tuziny liczył wielbicielki! Chce pani, to je wymienię, bo widzę, że pani słaba w epoce napoleońskiej. – Dziękuję, znam ją dokładnie. – Czy ze szczegółami?... – Zdaje mi się. – No więc egzamin: które wielbicielki byty z nim pod Trafalgar, które pod Berezyną, a które w wąwozach Somosierra – bo on i tam flirtował. – Niech pan sam na to odpowie i postawi sobie piątkę, a już z góry wołam: brawo! – I bis? – Nie, i zapuszczam kurtynę. To rzekłszy, Stefcia frunęła w drugą stronę palmiarni. – Dowcipna i umie się bronić – mruknął Trestka. Dziś Stefcię napastowano ze wszystkich stron. Zaledwo odeszła od Trestki, gdy spotkała się z monoklem swego adoratora z wystawy. Chciała go minąć, lecz posunął się do niej żywo, uprzedzając Waldemara. – Panno Stefanio, pani mię dziś tyranizuje. Nie otrzymałem ani jednego lepszego słówka, a z tańców tylko ten nędzny walc. – O! panie hrabio, powinno to panu wystarczyć. – Merci! wygląda pani jak królowa, ale dla swych poddanych jest pani bezlitosna. – Doprawdy? Kogóż to pan uważa za mych poddanych? – Siebie przede wszystkim. – Radzę panu przejść pod inne berło. Będzie to korzystniej dla stron obu. – Jestem rojalistą, przywiązanym do dynastii. – Ależ hrabio, ja przedstawiam republikę dzisiejszym strojem. – To nic. Mimo to włada pani berłem. Ale ja nie mam szansy. Szczególnie ta palmiarnia... Ciągle mi się pani kryje. – Cudowne palmy! – Jak wszystko w Głębowiczach. Panie nawet ordynata nazywają cudownym. – Pan się na to nie zgadza? – A pani?... Stefcia się zająknęła. – Ordynat jest zastosowany do swego otoczenia – odrzekła prędko. – To znaczy cudowny. – Och, nie! Lubię cudowne rzeczy, ale cudownych ludzi nie znoszę. – To nie wiele mówi! Przy tym jest pani sama z sobą w niezgodzie. Stefcia złożyła mu dworski, powłóczysty ukłon. – Monsieur! je suis enchantéeMonsieur, je suis enchantée (fr.) – Panie, jestem zachwycona. Zaśmiała się i znikła. Hrabia ruszył wytrwale za nią. Waldemar, słysząc wszystko, przeciągnął ręką po czole. – Jak ona potrafi ich zbywać i jak sobie z nich nic nic robi – szepnął zadowolony. Postanowił zbliżyć się do niej sam. Siedziała na marmurowej ławeczce z księżniczką Lilą Podhorecką w otoczeniu kilku panien i panów. Gdy Waldemar podszedł. Stefcia zwróciła się do niego: – Panie Michorowski, prosimy na kongres międzynarodowy. Jest tu dosyć narodowości w kostiumach. Jedni obstają za menuetem, a drudzy chcą jeszcze napawać się palmami. – A pani do których należy? – Ja zajmuję stanowisko pośrednie, bo menueta nie tańczę. Wybrano mię na arbitra. – Zatem interwencja moja nie jest potrzebna? – Ale do jakiego należy pan obozu? – Ja jestem za menuetem. A większość głosów? – Tak samo. Więc sprawa rozstrzygnięta. Wdzięcznym ruchem uderzyła się wachlarzem w dłoń. Wodzirej, młody książę Giersz- torf, wybiegł na salę. Wkrótce zagrzmiała muzyka. Menuet popłynął melancholijną, dźwięczną nutą. Stefcia i Waldemar stali w drzwiach palmiarni pod wielkimi festonami róż i zieleni. – A pan nie tańczy? – Nie, pani. – A jednak pan głosował za menuetem? – Umyślnie. Wolę rozmawiać z panią. Stefcia umilkła. Rozbawionymi oczyma ściągała barwny sznur wijących się par. Biała sala, ubrana w palmy i kwiaty, strojna we fraki i wspaniałe złocenia, fantastyczne postacie, chylące się ku sobie w wytwornych ukłonach, sprawiały wrażenie z pierwszych lat stulecia. – Tak musiały wyglądać bale w Sans-Souci i Wersalu – rzekła Stefcia do ordynata. – Tak, tylko brakuje peruk i koronkowych żabotów, no i pończoch. – I muszek na twarzach pań oraz kokieterii – dodała Stefcia. – Tej zawsze dosyć. Nawet i pani ma trochę kokieterii. – Doprawdy? – Ale u pani jest ona wyłączna. Kokieteria mimozy pociąga bezwiednie i nawet jest wybredna. – Z czego pan to wnioskuje? Michorowski z ładnym uśmiechem poruszył głową. – Stawia pani dość śmiałe pytanie. Gdy zechcę być szczerym, muszę być zarozumiałym, a na to mi nie pozwala własna etyka. Dziewczyna zmieszała się, ale odpowiedziała szczerze: – Może i jestem wybredną, lecz... tam, gdzie przestaję nią być, tracę zwykłą odwagę i wówczas zapewne mam bardzo naiwną minę. W oczach ordynata błysnął promień radosny. Ogarnął ją pieszczotliwym wzrokiem. – Nie naiwną, broń Boże! ale zakłopotaną – i to na panią rzuca dziwnie ładny refleks, wzruszający. To stanowi doskonały kontrast ze zwykłą pani wesołością i swadą. Trudno się domyślać, że jej wdzięczna zuchowatość może mieć takie chwile, jak obecna, i... śliczne. Stefcia spojrzała na mówiącego. Po twarzy jej przebiegła jasna błyskawica rumieńca, charakterystyczna u niej, a zawsze czarująca Waldemara. – Zdaje mi się, że pan... – Wkracza w zarozumiałość? Sama mię pani do tego upoważniła, niechcący naturalnie. Ja zaś pochlebiam sobie, że w oczach pani mam nieco więcej szans od hrabiego z monoklem, Wilusia i Trestki. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się. – Trzeba przyznać, że nie wybrał pan zbyt silnych przeciwników. Tu zarozumiałość pań- ska trochę blednie. Waldemar skłonił głowę wytwornym ruchem. Był to rodzaj podziękowania. Milczeli jakiś czas. po czym on rzekł znowu, wskazując tańczących: – Niech pani zauważy entuzjazm niektórych pań. Menuet nazwałbym tańcem najsenniejszym, a jednak rozgrzewa. Dobry wynalazek! Często w tańcu odkrywa się temperament. Ale każdy widz z daleka musi się dziwić, co tych ludzi tak podnieca. – Tak. Lecz podobnego wrażenia może doznać człowiek nie tańczący, zatem nie amator. Gdy jest przeciwnie, widok tańczących musi porywać. Chciałabym jednak wiedzieć, jaki człowiek pierwszy raz zatańczył? – Albo wariat w przystępie szału, albo jakiś bezmiernie zadowolony osobnik, może jaskiniowiec z epoki jurajskiej wykonał taki radosny odruch przy szczęśliwie zdobytej zwierzynie. – Albo po zjedzeniu własnej żony, którą to biesiadą zakończył miodowy miesiąc – odezwał się za nimi głos Trestki. Stefcia i Waldemar zaśmiali się. – Skąd pan wiedział, o czym rozmawiamy? Zapytany zrzucił binokle. – Mam wyborny słuch, a że także nie tańczę menueta, bo mi działa na nerwy, więc podążyłem do państwa. Kwestia postawiona przez pannę Stefanię podobała mi się. Jeżeli mię tu nie chcecie, pójdę sobie. Liczę jednak na waszą uprzejmość. Spójrzcie państwo na Barskiego: co za niesłychany wzrok skierował na nas. Uważacie? Michorowski zmarszczył się. – To także jaskiniowiec nowoczesny. – Gdzie jest panna Rita? – zapytała Stefcia. – Kłaniają się sobie ze Żninem i są zadowoleni. – A pan nic na to? – Cóż mam zrobić: w łeb sobie palnąć czy powiesić się? – odparł krzykliwie. – Nie, ale razem tańczyć. – Ani myślę. To byłaby za wielka ofiara z mej strony. Książę Giersztorf zakończył menueta. Pary rozsypały się. Wachlarze poszły w ruch. Krótki odpoczynek i przy dźwiękach orkiestr długi barwny sznur ruszył do sali jadalnej, poprzedzany przez marszałka dworu. On umieszczał pary przy świetnych stołach. Była to już uczta pożegnalna – wszystkich na tę myśl ogarniało wzruszenie... Nazajutrz umyślnie sprowadzony fotograf zdejmował grupę towarzystwa w kostiumach. Stefcia stała w drugim szeregu, trochę z boku. Waldemar nadszedł, kiedy już grupę ustawiono. Stanął za Stefcią. Przewyższał ją. ale musiał się nieco przesunąć w bok, gdyż jej duży kapelusz zasłaniał mu dół twarzy. Hrabianka w pierwszym rzędzie nie zauważyła tego. Rita, przeciwnie, szepnęła cichutko do Trestki: – Pierwsze publiczne tête-á-têtetête-á-tête – sam na sam, we dwoje. Trestka skinął głową twierdząco. Oprócz zbiorowej grupy wszystkie panie zdejmowały się osobno, w kostiumach i w balowych strojach, Stefcia w swym kostiumie z czasów dyrektoriatu, a na prośby Luci – w codziennej szarej sukience i w koralach. Była grupa myśliwska w zwierzyńcu, grupy na łodziach; zdejmowano konne kawalkady, partię tenisa i grę w bilard. Cały dzień zeszedł na zdjęciach. Niektórzy goście przed wieczorem wyjechali na kolej, inni mieli opuścić Głębowicze na drugi dzień rano. Odjeżdżające panie otrzymywały od ordynata bukiety, orkiestra grała na krużganku. Ostatni wieczór zgromadził w sali jadalnej znacznie szczuplejsze towarzystwo i dziwnym trafem najsympatyczniejsze. Wyjechali Barscy i kilka osób ich pokroju. Zaraz inny duch powiał. Wyjazd hrabianki nie był tryumfalnym. Dostała bardzo piękny bukiet, orkiestra grzmiała jak dla innych, wiozła ją wspaniała kareta i cztery siwe araby, ale hrabianka miała złość na twarzy. Spotkał ją zawód. Nic została narzeczoną ordynata i żadnej nadziei mieć nie mogła. Najwięcej ją gniewała świadomość kto jest winien jej porażce. Hrabia jechał posępny jak chmura. Wymarzona godność teścia w Głębowiczach uciekła przed nim, w jej doścignięcie już nie wierzył. Miał głuchy żal do córki, wyrzucał jej obojętność dla ojca i dla własnego herbu, nie myśląc, że jej ambicja cierpi również dotkliwie, nawet więcej. Hrabia patrzał na pyszną urodę córki, przymykał oczy, haftował ją sobie na tle olbrzymiego posagu i dziewięciopałkowej korony z herbem na żółtym polu. Ogarniało go zdumienie. “I to wszystko nie podziałało na ordynata? Ależ idiota, głupiec!” Ilekroć przed oczyma dumnego pana przesunęła się delikatna, wdzięczna postać Stefci, zaciskał pięści. Uosobienie rozgoryczonej pary hrabiowskiej zdawało rozsadzać karetę. Ale ogiery arabskie pędziły do stacji kolejowej wyciągniętym kłusem, oddalając się od niewdzięcznych Głębowicz, co jak złoty sen hrabianki przechodziły w mgłę. W zamku nie było smutno, lecz trochę odmiennie. Wszystkich ogarniał melancholijny spokój po gwarnych dniach. Chodzili po wąskich uliczkach zimowego ogrodu, zaglądali do winnicy, do ananasarni, do uroczej doliny róż. Każdy myślał z żalem, że jutro trzeba opuścić zaczarowany zamek. I niejedno westchnienie wionęło, niejedne oczy szukały tego, który stanowił oś minionych zabaw, środkowy punkt zamku. Stefcia nie wzdychała, nie oglądała się za Waldemarem, cicha i milcząca. Doznawała dziwnych uczuć: że chce się stąd wyrwać i nie może, chce uciekać – coś ją trzyma, chce się bronić – coś woła za nią: “Za późno!” Było jej tak ciężko, jakby ten ogromny zamek walił się na nią. Przepych, wspaniałość znowu zaczęły ją dławić. Żal niesłychany rozrywał piersi łkaniem. Tłoczyły ją uczucia i paliły ogniem.